


Untitled

by Qwerty1



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, fluffy flufelly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 21:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4803572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwerty1/pseuds/Qwerty1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnlock fluff cause who doesn't love Johnlock fluff??</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

I slowly open my eyes, letting out a long sight while starring at the empty spot in the dubble bed. What is that adorable idiot doing now?

When I enter the living room, Sherlock is sitting in the middle of the floor starring at all the pictures laying in front of him.  
"Hey love, aren't you going to sleep soon? It's almost 3 am."  
He looks at me, concentration written all over his face. He shakes his head.   
"I just- I keep feeling like I'm missing something! I don't know John, it's it's in these pictures and I can't figure it out and I-!"  
He hides his face in his hands and makes a annoyed noise, reminding me of a five year old.  
"You know what I think? I think you need some sleep, you're exhausted."  
He let's out a sight.  
"I can't! It feels like my brain is litteraly screaming, it's so frustrating!"  
Now it's my turn to sight.

"Don't worry angel, I'm pretty sure I'll be able to help you."  
"Really, John? And how do you think you'll do that?"  
I reach out my hand towards him. He hesitates for a moment bafore grabbing my hand and standing up. I press a quick kiss to his forehead.   
"You'll see. Go sit on the bed, love, I'll be there in just a minute."  
Right before I leave the room I turn around, adding:  
"And don't undress", making him blush in the shade of a tomato.

When I enter my - our - bedroom, he's sitting with his back against the headboard and his eyes shut tightly. I walk over to him.   
"This tiny thing has helped me through many panic attacks."  
Sherlock opens his eyes, looking at the object in my palm.  
"A pill?" he asks, sounding a bit unsure.  
"Yeah. It slows down the brain activity, making you kinda unfocused on stuff and removes the anxiety."  
He nods, blinking. I sit down next to him on the bed, the pill in one hand and a glass of water in the other. He's thinking about it for a moment, before saying:

"Alright, I'll try it. But I don't exactly love the idea of my brain getting fuzzy so I'd prefer if you'd stay with me until I fall asleep."  
"That was kind of a stupid question angel, I'll even stay after you've fallen asleep", I say gently.  
He smiles softly, reaching his hand out towards the glass of water. I hand it to him along with the anxiety pill. He stares at it for a few seconds before putting it in his mouth and swallowing it down with a few sips of the water.

"I don't really feel... Weird", he says after a moment.  
I let out a laugh.  
"Well it takes a few minutes for it to kick in. We should lay down though, you don't want to be in sitting position when it does."  
He nods. I put the glass of water on the bedside table, helps him to get comfortable on his back and then I lay down next to him. He curls into a ball, like a kitten would, and watches me through half closed eyes. I begin running my fingers through his dark curls, listening to his breathing getting slower and slower.

"How are you feeling?" I ask him after a moment of complete silence.   
He gives me a tiny smile.   
"Not that bad to be honest. It actually feels kinda... Nice..."  
I press a kiss to his lips and he lets out a happy sight.  
"Okay, now go to sleep."  
He closes his eyes, pressing himself as close to me as possible.   
"Love you..." he whispers.   
"Well I love you more", I say.  
I expect him to protest, but he doesn't. 

I stare at my sleeping boyfriend, still running my fingers through his curls. For the 100th time since we started dating, I ask myself how on Earth I got this lucky.


End file.
